


Dream Born from a Nightmare

by SaphiyasRevenge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiyasRevenge/pseuds/SaphiyasRevenge
Summary: Bucky is on the run.While hiding, he meets a girl. Let's see how it ends
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You're real, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the events of Vienna's bombing in mind, but it could apply to Bucky in general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting

<<James? I’m back…>> Aislyn called, closing the door behind her with her foot as she piled the groceries on the living room table.

A grunt of assent told her he heard her.

She smiled fondly, craning her head to spot a bulky man sitting on the couch, glaring at a book. The image brought a smile to her face: it was almost impossible to recognise in this manchild the intimidating aggressor she thought he was when they first met a couple of days earlier.

That was surely a memory she would never forget…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Aislyn was fumbling with her keys while she joggled the grocery bag with her arm. Grunts of frustration left her plump lips as she tried key after key, never managing to find the right one. What were all those damn keys for?

She’d forgotten what half of those opened.

Finally, just when she was about to throw everything on the floor or thrust-kick -goodness knows how that would have turned out- the door down, the lock opened with a click and she blindly traipsed inside, her view blocked by her load.

She dumped it all unceremoniously on the table, releasing a long huff as she kicked the door closed. She was about to pick up a few things and put them in the fridge when two arms flew around her out of nowhere and pinned her in a deadly grip

<<Do not scream>> A deep, gruff voice rumbled behind her back.

The poor girl simply shook her head, or tried to- her attacker’s grasp was too tight for her to have much leeway

<<I’m going to release you, but do not scream>> He repeated, his tone threatening but with a point of desperation about it.

After she nodded again, he let her go. Slowly, carefully, praying to whatever was out there that she would be safe, Aislyn turned around to face the intruder.

Her breath left her in one fell swoop as took in the tall, muscular and overall massive built of the mysterious man who’d snuck into her house. For his part he simply held her gaze, tension oozing off him in waves as he waited for her reaction.

Her reaction was simply a meek stuttering

<<W- What… W-What do y-you wa-want?>>

<<I need a place to hide>> He muttered

<<F- From the po-police? Are you w-wanted?>>

<<I was framed!>> He bellowed, suddenly losing control, startling her

<<Please don’t hurt me>> She pleaded.

That seemed to deflate his anger entirely, leaving blatant regret on his face and… Something akin to fear.

Aislyn was confused: why was _he_ afraid?

<<I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I need a place to hide>>

His tone grew more patient, gentle even. It surprised her so much that she stopped to take a good look at him- she’d been too terrified to actually notice anything besides his bulky frame.

The results of her examination surprised her even more: his clothes were worn and unkempt, like the stubble that grew on his jaw and his shoulder-length chestnut hair. Nevertheless, the eyes were what caught her attention most of all: they were bloodshot and blown wide, the eyes of a man on the run who was terrified of everything and everyone around him.

Despite the absurdity of the situation, the young woman felt her heart reach out to him. Even if at first he came off as rude and menacing, it was clear now that he was broken and afraid, simply looking for some relief from whatever it was he was trying to escape.

She was still jittery from the assault, but sympathy was starting to take the best of her. Thus, ignoring her conscience’s outraged shouting, she forced a smile on her face and raised her hands to reassure him she meant no harm; the way he flinched when she reached out to him only strengthened her assumptions

<<It’s ok, don’t worry. I just want to help you>>

His eyes narrowed, and he took a step back

<<Why? I broke into your home and pounced on you. You should be terrified>>

The amount of self-loathing she could perceive in his voice was staggering.

How could he be an assassin? He sounded disgusted with himself just because he touched her

<<If you really wanted to hurt me, you already would have. Sure, you frightened me, but you’re making an effort to be kind so why shouldn’t I?>> She offered with a tentative smile, reaching out to him again; this time he let her, even if he was still wary.

Happy with her small victory, Aislyn guided him to the couch and let him seat there, taking her place in one of the armchairs across from it

<<You’re still scared of me>> He grumbled

She was, but she wasn’t about to admit it

<<I just want to look at you while we speak>>

The man let out a grunt, clearly not believing her, but she went on

<<You need to take a rest; you look dead on your feet>>

<<You’re going to call the police while I sleep>>

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing she handed him her mobile

<<Here, keep it. There’s no landline, you can check>>

<<You could have other devices>> He commented, pocketing the prehistoric tool she called a cellphone. She huffed, standing up to walk back to the table

<<Listen up, mister: there are plenty of other apartments you could use as a hideout. If you really don’t trust me, you’re free to go>>

The world came to a screeching halt.

They both froze, blinking in amazement as what she said actually sunk in.

Where had that sass suddenly come from? Who in their right mind would give lip to a potential mugger?

She scrunched her eyes shut and clenched her fists, readying herself for his upcoming outburst. Instead, her ears were met with the last sound she would have expected: a snigger.

It was soft and short, barely there, but she heard it and whipped her head in his direction

<<You’re laughing!>>

That shut him up immediately

<<No, I’m not>>

<<Are, too>>

<<Am not>>

<<Are too!>>

<<Shut up!>>

<<My home, my rules>> She sassed with arms akimbo, hoping to make him smile again. And she succeeded, though he tried to hide it.

He looked good when he smiled.

While she mentally scolded herself for her thoughts, he stood up and walked to her

<<You have a cheek>>

<<That I do>>

<<Are you sure it is wise to talk back to a potential assassin?>>

<<Well, my family did always tell me that my attitude would get me killed one day>> She confessed with a shrug.

That was all it took for him to burst into laughter, throwing back his head and holding his stomach. The girl couldn’t help but notice again how much good laughing did to him, and she didn’t even reprimand herself that time.

When he calmed down she spoke again

<<Listen, I have some clothes that you could use while I wash those. The bathroom’s the third door to the left>>

He seemed surprised

<<You’re really going to let me stay here?>>

<<Yes>>

He seemed even more surprised

<<What… What’s your name?>>

<<Aislyn. Yours?>>

<<Uh… Call me… Call me Bucky>>

The way he faltered made her furrow, both in concern and perplexity. How could he not know his name?

Well, it didn’t matter

<<Nice to meet you, Bucky>>

<<Likewise, Aislyn. Thank you for letting me stay>>

<<You’re welcome>>

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

The fact that she still didn’t know anything about him bothered her, but she knew better than to ask. It was clear that he had a tragic backstory, and she wanted him to feel better, so she kept her doubts to herself

<<You know, you could at least greet me when I come back>> She joked.

He huffed

<<Hello, Aislyn>> Came his baritone from much closer than she would have expected, making her jump

<<Eep!>>

The brunette cackled, collecting everything she bought in his muscular arms

<<Eep to you as well>> He taunted, heading to the kitchen

<<How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me like that?>>

Bucky guffawed

<<You’re not exactly careful>>

<<Sod off>>

<<And I put the groceries away. You’re welcome>> He teased, offering her a small smile.

To her, it meant more than anything: she was elated that he’d begun to loosen up around her. It meant she was doing a good job at making him feel at ease.

When their gazes met, Aislyn felt her cheeks flare. She still remembered the first time she’d seen him- truly seen him in all his shirtless glory, with only a towel around his waist; while she didn’t mean to walk in on him like that, she couldn’t say she regretted it…

His baby blue eyes were the thing that stood out the most about him, and she was drawn to them from the start; them, and his full pink lips. However, after scrubbing up a little…

Dreamy. That was the only word she could use to describe the man in front of her- not that she would ever admit it out loud, much less to him

<<Yeah, thank you for doing that. I’m going to prepare something to eat. What would you like?>>

<<Your choice, I’m ok with everything>>

<<Alright>>

She almost ran to the kitchen, but somehow forced herself to maintain a semblance of decorum.

It was going to be a challenge to do it again though.

* * *

An umpteenth thud echoed in the small apartment, waking Aislyn up. She blearily rubbed sleep out of her eyes, yawning as she stretched and threw a glance at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand.

One-thirty in the morning. To think she had managed to fall asleep relatively early that night…

But there was something more important to deal with: Bucky was having another nightmare.

The young woman had no idea what caused them, but she understood it must have been something very bad. Asking was out of the question, but she wanted to… Comfort him.

Somehow.

Now that was a pretty pickle.

How could she do that? The first night she heard noises coming from the guest room where her “roommate” was sleeping she ventured out of her quarters with a baseball bat, afraid that whatever he was running from had caught up to him. In a way, it was the exact truth.

The poor man tossed and turned on the too-small-for-him mattress, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

Just like it always happened when he was in distress her heart reached out to him, but she couldn’t move: she was scared of what could happen.

And yet…

Each of his cries was a stab for her. At some point she just couldn’t take it anymore: she had to act.

Before her brain could register what was happening and halt her with self-preservation instincts, Aislyn strode up to the bed and sat on it, reaching out to delicately stroke Bucky’s cheek.

It was all it took for him to snap.

In the blink of an eye, the poor girl found herself slammed on the mattress, a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Above her loomed Bucky, a forbidding expression on his face. Nevertheless, she could read all his fear, all his pain in the baby blue irises she’d grown so fond of.

With a cam she didn’t really feel, she tried to placate him

<<B-Buc-cky… I-It’s m-me… Ais-Ais-l-lyn…>>

<<Вам моя миссия>> He growled, somehow squeezing her neck even more

<<B-Bu-cky…>>

Her limbs were tingling, her head felt numb and her vision was blurring. A tear slid down her cheek.

She knew there was no use trying to fight him, he was too strong, but she couldn’t speak anymore…

He set her free at the last possible moment, scooting away from him as if her touch scorched his skin.

Aislyn lay there, gasping for breath while she regained her senses; her throat felt parched, her head spun, but all in all, she was ok.

What she really wanted was to tend to the devastated man sprawled against the wall, eyes blown wide both in horror and terror.

Another tear trickled down her face but, this time, it was for him. For whatever tortures he’d endured to be reduced to such a state.

Slowly, cautiously even, the woman stood up and started to walk toward him, regardless of the growing fear she could see in his distraught gaze

<<Stay away>> He exhaled pleadingly.

She shook her head

<<Bucky…>>

<<Stay away from me. I’m a monster>>

<<No>>

<<Ais->>

<<No, Bucky>> She reprimanded softly, caressing his cheeks with a smile <<You are not a monster.

I don’t know what you underwent to become like this, and I don’t really want to know either. However, even without knowing about your past, I can see that you are a broken man who went through much more than he deserved>>

He gulped, pressing his body against the wall almost as if to become part of it.

The notion made her giggle

<<I just tried to kill you. Why aren’t you screaming at me? Why aren’t you chasing me away? Calling the police or->>

<<Shhh…>> She shushed him, placing two fingers on his lips.

He just stared at her in a mixture of awe and incredulity verging on dread

<<It wasn’t you. I _know_ it wasn’t you, and I know you can’t deny it.

The fault is of whatever demon you’re carrying, but not yours. Never yours>>

The tears brimming in his eyes made some pool in her own as well, but she didn’t mind. He hesitantly lifted his hands toward her face.

She smiled, excited that he was initiating contact. Then, suddenly, he froze.

And she understood why

<<You… You have a metal arm?>> She gasped, catching his left limb before he could hide it. He cringed, but slowly relaxed when he saw no revulsion or alarm in her eyes. If anything, she was admiring it like a work of art

<<Yes>>

<<How->>

<<They gave it to me>> He bit out.

The girl understood he didn’t want to say more, so she let it slide.

Her heart fluttered when he initiated contact again, and this time it actually happened. Both his flesh thumb and the metal one tenderly wiped the moisture from her cheeks while they stared into each other’s eyes

<<You’re real, aren’t you? This isn’t a dream>>

With a giggle, Aislyn shook her head

<<No, Bucky. This is not a dream>>

<<It feels too good to be real…>>

<<Then… Let me show you>>

Aislyn stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his for a moment, quickly pulling away to gauge his reaction.

Bucky was stunned, to say the least, but she didn’t know if in a good or a bad way until he took her chin in his hands and crashed his lips against hers, with a passion that blew her away.

She didn’t put up any resistance. Far from it, she reciprocated with everything she had.

Without another word, they tumbled backwards to the bed.

It was the first time Bucky managed to get through the night without his nightmares keeping him up. It was so good that he still thought it was a dream, even if she felt incredibly _real_ , more than anything he’d ever known in the last seventy years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a Russian sentence again in this chapter. I still don't know if it's correct

_*Some time later*_

The sounds of guns shooting, people fighting and bricks crumbling surrounded Bucky, and yet he was still incredibly concentrated.

He had one thing on his mind: getting Aislyn back.

The night they’d spent together had been one of the best of his life: it reminded him what it was like to be loved by someone.

Well, he didn’t know if she loved him, but he was sure he loved her.

He chalked it up as one of the many, terrible repercussions of his years as a brainwashed soldier: while outside he seemed cold, even uncaring, he found it even easier to get attached and love on the inside.

And he loved Aislyn, even if he’d known her for such a short time: she’d been the first person to take care of him after decades of mistreatments, the first person to make him think that maybe, just maybe, he was not worthless.

He wanted her back.

Thus thinking he meandered his way through the Hydra lair, taking down everything and everyone he found on his way until he reached the room where they kept her.

When he saw her his heart jumped, but he recoiled: she was battered and bloodied, tied to what looked like a laboratory slab, and she was out cold.

His feet rushed him to her as fast as they could.

He took her head in his hands, brushing a strand of hair out of her face: it was still as black and luscious as he remembered

<<Aislyn… Aislyn, darling, wake up… Please…>>

He begged and pleaded, checking her injuries while he undid the buckles around her ankles and wrists. Did they inject some genetics-altering concoction in her system?

Maybe it could help her heal, at least.

Dammit, he felt so guilty for leading her straight into their clutches…

Of course, it was his fault: if he hadn’t hidden in her apartment, they would have never kidnapped her.

He wore Fury down as soon as he found out Hydra’d taken her prisoner

<<Aislyn…>>

The joy and relief that came over him when her eyes finally fluttered opened were unimaginable.

She blinked up at him

<<Bucky?>>

<<Yes, doll, it’s me>> He murmured, skimming his fingers over her skin as if to make sure she was really there <<Oh, I’m so glad you’re alive>>

<<Bucky…>>

<<Yes?>>

<<You’re real, aren’t you? This isn’t a dream>>

He chuckled, going back to the night he used those very same words with her.

She was not doing it on purpose, she was too out of it, but still…

<<No, doll; it’s not a dream. I’m here, I’m here for you>>

A weak smile appeared on her lips; she managed to lift a hand to his face and he couldn’t help but press his lips to hers, pouring everything he felt in the kiss; feeling her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer made his heart flutter, and he pulled her even closer in return

<<Barnes, it’s time to- Oh look at that! He’s playing sleeping beauty with the girl we had to rescue!>>

While Aislyn giggled, Bucky interrupted the kiss only to glare at Tony

<<Sod off, Stark>>

That said, he reconnected his lips to hers.

* * *

_*Some time later*_

The noise of fingers snapping resounded in the sudden silence.

Everyone stilled, waiting for the inevitable… Something

<<Aislyn…>>

The soft voice of her boyfriend made the black-haired female turn toward him. Her eyes widened in horror when he saw him holding up his hand: it was disintegrating

<<Steve…>> He murmured again, his eyes searching for his best friend as his legs gave out, turning into dust and flying apart.

The two rushed toward him with stretched arms, but it was too late: the last thing they saw were Bucky’s baby blues staring at them before even his face vanished, small specks of dust floating in the air in its place

<<NO!>> The heart-wrenching scream exploded from Aislyn while she fell to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes as she clenched her fists in the ground

<<BUCKY!>>

Steve wrapped his arms around her and she hid her face in his chest; he was crying too, but she did not have it in her heart to console him. Not after losing the man she loved with all her heart.

She let him held her, and his embrace soothed her just a tiny bit. There was one thing wrong with it, though: those were not the arms of the love of her life.

The thought made more teardrops roll down her cheeks

<<Aislyn, Aislyn…>> She heard Steve call her, but she couldn’t bear to look at him

<<Aislyn… Aislyn->>

* * *

<<Ah!>> The female jumped up in her bed, gasping for breath while she frantically looked around the room

<<Doll, calm down. You’re ok>> Her husband’s smooth voice reassured her.

The two arms she’d yearned for in her sleep enveloped her in a hug, and she snuggled against him

<<You were having a nightmare, doll>>

<<Mh, and you’ve had to deal with this for almost a century… Damn>>

Bucky chuckled slightly, kissing the crown of her head

<<It’s ok, you can relax now>>

<<I have to put the twins and Howie to be->>

<<I did that already>>

<<Really?>> She asked, pulling away slightly

<<Yes: Tony was knackered after playing all day. Natalia, instead… Well, she’s always fussy, you know>>

<<And Howard?>>

<<He fell asleep on the couch earlier, so I just carried him to his room>>

Aislyn smiled, leaning against him again and humming softly

<<Now it’s my turn to ask. How’s Maria?>> He chuckled, pressing his hand as softly as he could against her baby bump

<<She’s fine>>

<<Not giving you any problem?>>

<<Not at all>>

<<Good. Let’s go to sleep now>> He lay down on the mattress, and she nestled in his arms.

He could feel she was still a bit shaken from her nightmare, so he drew patterns on her back with his metal hand- he still didn’t know why, but she loved it

<<Doll?>>

<<Yes, Bucky?>>

<<I’m real. This isn’t a dream>>

His wife cackled, swatting him on the arm

<<You sneaky fiend>>

Grinning, he pulled her on top of him

<<What? You want me to show you?>>

<<I’m commanding you to>>

<<как пожелаете, мэм>> He purred before cementing his lips with hers.

It still felt too amazing for it to be real, just like it did when they kissed the first time. And it would still feel that way for all the times to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, Bucky and Aislyn's children are named after Natasha, Tony and his parents.
> 
> I feel like they all deserved to be there when Thanos was defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a sentence in Russian. Is it correct? I don't know.


End file.
